


Без названия

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, School, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river





	Без названия

**

За восточным крылом школы, метрах в пятидесяти от футбольного поля торчит, тараня весенний воздух острыми краями-обломками, старая кирпичная стена. Черт его разберет, находилось ли здесь какая-нибудь хозяйственная постройка или покрытая рыжей пылью стена имела другое предназначение, понятное лишь тому, кто установил здесь замшелый монолит, Джареду неизвестно. Впрочем, как неизвестно и остальным ученикам производственного класса средней школы городка Глен Фоллз. Одно Джаред знает точно: стена – идеальное место для проебывания уроков. Особенно, если проебывание растягивается на весь день.  
У подножия стены благоухает въедливым ароматом канализации невысыхающая канава. А густые заросли орешника и сирени почти полностью скрывают стену от бдительного ока учителей. На свободных от пыли и цвели кирпичных пролешинах витиеватые закорючки букв, фраз и номеров телефонов вперемешку с пафосными высказываниями и откровенной похабщиной. Так, например, на шестом с левого края кирпиче начертана то ли гвоздем, то ли осколком камня ценная информация о том, что Милли Эванс сосет просто умопомрачительно. В слове «умопомрачительно» три ошибки. А в третьем ряду, если отодвинуть ветку орешника в сторону, розовым маркером выведены строки из любовного сонета Франсиско Кеведо-и-Вильегаса, что вообще не поддается никакой логике, учитывая кислотный цвет чернил. Они с Дженсеном, помнится, долго ржали, вчитываясь в аккуратные, скошенные немного вправо слова.  
С западной стороны стены, там, где солнце освещает лишь самый краешек орешниковых зарослей, темнеет влажное пятно. Дженсен частенько шутит на эту тему и высказывает различные предположения о причинах появления пятна.  
\- Держу пари, - смеется он, неумело затягиваясь изрядно измятой сигаретой, - тут обосновался какой-нибудь дрочер. Сам посуди: место тихое, неприметное – дрочи, хоть до упаду, хрен кто потревожит.  
Джаред сдавленно хихикает и удерживается от сальных комментариев. Нет желания, только и всего. Дженсен же, прищурившись, разглядывает солнце, нависающее над высокими шпилями баптистской церкви «Святой Девы Марии» и стряхивает серый слоистый пепел в высокую траву.

**

Иногда они с Дженсеном перекидываются в картишки, если в карманах конечно завалялась пара десятицентовиков, иногда пьют дешевое пиво, добытое ценой неимоверных усилий и ухищрений, иногда просто сидят на самой верхушке стены, болтая босыми ногами, и всматриваются в высокое, по-весеннему чистое небо над головой. Правда Дженсен быстро устает, а вот Джаред не очень. Он часами готов разглядывать белые комки облаков, принимающих самые причудливые формы. Если хорошенько присмотреться, можно увидеть много интересного.  
\- Смотри, - говорит он, тыча пальцем в сторону горизонта. – Там двухлопастный вертолет сбрасывает напалм. Мой старик однажды рассказывал о таких. А вон те комки похожи на сиськи Бэсси Гриншоу. Гляди, какие обвисшие.  
Дженсен только качает головой в ответ и, искоса поглядывая на Джареда, бормочет удивленное «укурок шизанутый». Наверное, он просто не обладает силой художественного воображения, как называют вот такую странноватую созерцательность жирножопые психологи в своих донельзя скучных, толстенных учебниках.

**

Однажды вездесущая старая карга мисс Хэррисон натыкается на них во время очередного совместного проебывания. Ее вопли и визгливые окрики вынуждают их заполошно скатиться в колючий орешник и притаиться, пока чертова ведьма грозит им обоим грядущей расправой и всяческими карами, во внушительный список которых входит и обязательный звонок родителям. Джаред по этому поводу не особо переживает. Матери нет дома целыми сутками, а папаша слишком часто закладывает за воротник, чтобы оставалось время волноваться о моральном облике сына-недоумка. А вот Дженсену может влететь. И, глядя на его поджатые губы и побледневшие щеки, Джаред, как никогда четко, улавливает разницу между ними обоими.  
\- Не волнуйся, приятель, - бормочет он взволнованному, но скрывающему свои опасения, Дженсену. – Она ведь как? Только и может, что пиздеть и грозиться. К тому же, как думаешь, какого собственно хрена она здесь делает?  
Дженсен пожимает плечами, по-прежнему хмурясь. Ему явно не по себе. И никакая болтовня не способна стереть обеспокоенное выражение с его лица.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил о таинственном дрочере? - шепчет Джаред, каким-то чудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. – Так вот он – взгляни хорошенько!  
Дженсен сперва шипит и отмахивается, а затем, осененный внезапным пониманием, оглушительно ржет, уже не обращая ни малейшего внимания на гневную отповедь мисс Хэррисон и ее дешевые угрозы.  
\- Идиот, - шепчет Дженсен, почти похрюкивая от смеха, - это надо же…  
И он вновь захлебывается хохотом, точно теплой морской водой. Отфыркивается устало и бормочет что-то из разряда «Ты чокнутый, Джаред». Джареду совершенно наплевать на нелестную характеристику и неслабый тычок под ребра. Главное – все волнение Дженсена снимает как рукой.

**

Их, так сказать, «первый поцелуй» случается здесь же, в тени привычной кирпичной стены, в трех шагах от кишащей мухами кучи свежего дерьма и в пяти от памятного пятна. Под ногами трещат жалобно сминаемые тяжелыми подошвами кроссовок пустые пивные банки, а со стороны футбольного поля раздается визгливый хохот девчонок из группы поддержки. А сами они обмирают от каждого шороха. Джаред слишком громко сопит и неуклюже тычется вытянутыми в трубочку губами, а Дженсен фыркает, отворачиваясь, и продолжает свой деловитый, щедро сдобренный подначками инструктаж:  
\- Да не дави ты так, дубина! Полегче или и вправду кого-нибудь задушишь. Зубы! Вот черт!  
Джаред лишь сопит взволнованно и отворачивается, вытирая мокрый от их смешавшейся слюны подбородок. Он думает о том, что наврать с три короба о предстоящем свидании с Беверли было дурацкой затеей. Просить Дженсена об уроке поцелуев – вообще верх идиотизма. Тем более что никакая Беверли никогда и не взглянет в сторону неудачника Падалеки. Беверли учится в гуманитарном классе и, в отличие от Джареда, может позволить себе продолжить обучение в колледже. Наверняка, к тому времени, как он успеет спиться в этой чертовой глуши, Беверли уже станет известным детским кардиологом или юристом или каким-нибудь, черти бы его драли, маркетологом. Смешно.  
Джаред отбрасывает в сторону ненужные мысли, словно сухую шелуху, и осторожно кладет руки Дженсену на плечи. Так удобнее и неважно, что сам Дженсен пытается отшутиться протяжно-пренебрежительным:  
\- Девчонка! Ты ведешь себя хуже Кэти, - говорит он, отстраняясь. - Она едва в обморок не грохнулась, когда я чмокнул ее в коридоре. Боюсь даже представить, что бы с ней стало, если бы я залез ей под юбку.  
Джаред лишь хмыкает в ответ. Сейчас он слишком занят тем, что пытается не вслушиваться в гулкий грохот крови в ушах. Кровь бьется о стенки сосудов, словно взбесившееся чудовище. Она окрашивает щеки румянцем и пропитывает внутренности терпкой тяжестью. Джаред морщится и трет собственный живот ладонью, прогоняя неуютное чувство, а затем склоняется и крепко прижимается саднящими губами к припухшим губам Дженсена.

**

Проебывать в одиночестве ужасно скучно. И даже стащенные у отца сигареты не могут заполнить тянущееся резиной время. Стена вновь кажется уродливым куском монолита, а давненько не обновляющиеся надписи начинают раздражать неизменностью и отсутствием разнообразия. Дженсен не приходит. И на попытки поговорить отвечает лишь хмурыми взглядами. В конце-концов Джаред просто перестает окликать его в пропахших потом и ароматом цветущих деревьев школьном коридоре.  
Облака больше не кажутся занимательными, а от выученного назубок сонета Франсиско Кеведо-и-Вильегаса уже тошнит. Джаред коротает время за тем, что царапает на неуступчивом кирпиче всякую белиберду. Последнее, что он выводит на покрытом сколами камне это по-девчоночьи истеричное: "Поговори со мной". Оборжаться. Даже Кэти не способна на такую дешевую хрень. Но, что самое удивительное, это срабатывает. Не сразу, но черт! Срабатывает. Дженсен приходит - хмурый, насупившийся, настороженный. Он тихо просит у Джареда сигарету и, пожав плечами, взбирается-таки на кирпичную стену.  
\- Это... странно, - говорит он, глубоко затягиваясь. Так, что щеки смешно втягиваются, а выцветшие на солнце кончики ресниц подрагивают. - Очень странно, - тянет он, рисуя подушечками пальцев спиралевидные узоры в пыли.  
Джареду сказать нечего. Несказанные слова мертвыми мухами падают обратно в глотку, так и не оформившись во что-то цельное или, по крайней мере, понятное.  
\- Ты всегда был очень странным типом, - подытоживает Дженсен и осторожно накрывает ладонь Джареда своей - не плотно, едва касаясь, но этого вполне достаточно.  
Джаред улыбается и задирает голову к бескрайнему, исполосованному облачками небу.  
\- Смотри... - бормочет он, легонько сжимая ладонь Дженсена, и вертит башкой в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Как назло, все облака похожи на комки застарелой ваты и ничего хоть сколько-нибудь примечательного из себя не представляют.  
\- Вижу, - вдруг отвечает Дженсен и осторожно склоняется к джаредовым губам.


End file.
